Ultimate Wrestling Alliance
by EternalBlizzardOfSwords66
Summary: Wrestlers from all brands have come to the New World Order of Professional Wrestling. This is the UWA.srry about the summary. CHeck it out anyways!
1. Intro

**Ladies and gentlemen, welcome tot he start page of the Ultimate Wrestling alliance** (Disclaimer: I don't own any Wrestling companies, or most of the roster. There a few of my own guys there, but that's it. Ask permission to use them)

**Roster:**

The Virus, 'Wolfman' Ben Hells, Rey Mysterio, Sting, Petey Williams, Chris Harris, Chris Jericho, Christopher Daniels, Umaga, AJ styles, Scott Stiener, Santino Marrella, Rhyno, Big Show, Ken Shamrock, Abyss, Team 3D, World's Greatest tag team, The Naturals, Shane Douglas, Gregory Helms, Jay Lethal, Randy Savage, Gail Kim, Stacey Kiebler, London&Kendrick, Scotty2Hotty, Torrie Wilson, Hiedenriech, Johnny Bruneau, CM Punk, Hardcore Holly, Kelly Kelly, Christie Hemme, Elijah Burke, Finlay, Boogeyman, Elix Skipper.

Commentators: Sean Patrick and Rowdy Roddy Piper (SNME for piper only), and Hulk Hogan (other shows)

Commissioner: Bret 'The Hitman' Hart

**Shows:**

Monday night: Overdrive

Thursday night: Mayhem

Saturday night: Main Event

**Titles:**

UWA World Heavyweight champion:

UWA World Tag team champions:

UWA TV champion:

UWA Hardcore champion:

**PPVs:**

January: New Year's Annihilation

February: ST Valentine's day Massacre

March: Hardcore Madness

April: Overdrive

May: Hell's Glory

June: King of the Universe

July: Bad Blood

August: Summer Sanitarium

September: No Remorse

October: Halloween Chaos

November: Regeneration

December: Final Blizzard


	2. Week 1 Overdrive

January 7th, 2008, first edition of Monday night Overdrive.

City: Chicago Illinois

Sean Patrick: Welcome everybody, to the First ever edition of the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance's Monday Night Overdrive. Coming to you from the Windy City, Chicago, I'm Sean Patrick, and this, is my broadcast partner, the Immortal Hulk Hogan.

Hogan: That's right Sean, this is the New World Order of Wrestling. This is going to be one historic night, and I can't wait.

Sean: Well what are we waiting for. Let's start the show.

_Bret Hart's music begins to play_

Hogan: And there is one of the all time greats, The Hitman himself. He is our Commissioner here in the UWA, and no doubt, he has something big to say, to the thousands in attendance.

Bret: Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen. You can feel something big is gonna be going down tonight, and you're absolutely right about that. Tonight, we will be crowning the First Ever UWA World Heavyweight champion, in a 10 man elimination Gauntlet match. But we'll be getting to that later. First item on the Agenda, will be in 3 weeks, we will be having our first PPV, New Years Annihilation. Second, I hope to see you guys on Each Monday, Thursday, and Saturday, as that is when our shows will be aired. Third, At NYA, The first official match will be a true spectacle, as we will have a fatal 4 way Inferno match, for the UWA Hardcore Division title. To determine that, A special raffle was taken place before the show. I would like to invite the four competitors to our 8 sided ring.

_The Boogeyman's Music Began to play, as he crept down to the ring._

Sean: Wow. The most freakish being I've ever seen, has been the first name of the Inferno Match.

Hogan: He's somebody who will never take his vitamins. He is one guy that you should keep an eye on. His mind tricks does help, but he is a great wrestler, so don't think he's all for show.

_AJ style's music begins to play. H comes down to the ring, believing he's the best_

Sean: I used to respect this man, but since he began his feud with Rhyno back in TNA last year, he's been nothing short of a Dirty Rotten scoundrel

Hogan: You got that right Brother

_Rhyno's Music Begins to play. He charges down to the ring, as AJ backs up._

Hogan: Speaking of Rhyno

_Finlay's music plays, as he comes down to the ring, shileighleh and all._

Sean: The Hardcore division is supposed to be a mix of no limits and no rules. Anybody in the world can be part of the Hardcore division Even a newborn.

Hogan: Isn't that a little extreme?

Sean: Yeah, my bad. But still, I'm serious. I personally am looking forward to this inferno match, because if you ask me, an inferno match is the perfect way to ignite the Hardcore division.

Bret: Gentlemen, we're going to start this show with a tag team match. Boogeyman and Rhyno VS AJ Styles and Finlay. And that match, is right now.

_Match ends 3min 22seconds later, after AJ styles hits the Spiral Tap on Boogeyman_.

_Later, the main event begins. The Participants, are Big Show, Hardcore Holly, CM Punk, Hiedenriech, Ken Shamrock, Elijah Burke, Sting, Chris Jericho, Christopher Daniels, Abyss._

Sean: This match is gauntlet style, and has started out with Abyss VS The Big Show.

Hogan: I've faced Big show, when he was known as The Giant. He is not an easy person to beat, but I don't count out the Monster from this match yet.

_2 Minutes Later..._

Sean: UNBELIEVABLE!!!!!!!!!!!! Abyss just chokeslammed the Big show for the pin. And now, Hardcore Holly comes into the ring. And it's already started off strong

Hogan: Hardcore Holly is amongst the all time greats folks. I myself wish I had the chance to face him.

Sean: Really?

Hogan: Maybe not

Sean: Big counter there by Holly. He has the Monster down now, and in a Hammerlock. OH but Abyss Counters it and lifts him up, to A Gorilla Press Slam. And he throws it on the other guys.

Hogan: Now that's a smart thing to do. Try to take out the competition. This match is for the greatest title in the history of wrestling, and I say that, because I believe that UWA will crush all other competition. That being said, these are 10...now 9 hungry guys, who want this title more then anything.

Sean: The other competitors are keeping Holly from entering.

Hogan: and that is the smart thing to do. Count him out. Which has officially happened.

Sean: CM punk is the next competitor, and he hits Abyss with a drop kick. And that is the way to take a guy like Abyss down. He's going to the top Rope, and LEG DROP!

Hogan: I like this kid.

Sean: Why, because he used the Leg drop is an efficient manner?

Hogan: Better Believe it Brother.

Sean: Now both competitors are back up. CM Punk, uses various forms of Martial arts, but I fear for him. Abyss is not somebody that you can take down with just well executed and different forms of Punches, chops and kicks. You have to wear him down, and I would think that sometimes, those punches and kicks would hurt the user more, when dealing with Abyss.

_2 minutes later..._

Hogan: What a counter there, by Abyss. He just overpowered Punk's finishing clutch. Abyss Lifts him up.

Sean: Doomsday Device, being pressed. This means only one thing. Abyss Tosses CM Punk to the ropes, and BLACK HOLE SLAM. And the pinfall.

Hogan: Hiedenriech is up next. He's a big tough man as well, so I don't see an easy match for Abyss.

_4 minutes later..._

Sean: Look at the strength of Hiedenriech. It almost looks like an electric Chair Drop. But now. It's an Electric Powerbomb. And that takes out Abyss.

Hogan: But Abyss isn't to pleased with that. He, frustragted. But he's leaving peacefully. Thankfully.

Sean: Did you say these guys were hungry for that title before?

Hogan: I did Brother. But you don't have to ruin a perfectly good match by being a sore loser, and attacking the one that beat you. Now Ken Shamrock enters the Ring. Hiedenriech is going up against a former world champion, and a man, who is simply known, as the world's most dangerous man

Sean: I can see that clearly, as Ken Shamrock land a vicious punch to Hiedenriech.

_3 minutes later..._

Sean: He's got it. Hiedenriech is in the Ankle Lock. Oh and he Taps out. Elijah Burke enters the Ring.

_2½ minutes later..._

Hogan: One more tap-out later, and there goes Elijah Burke.

Sean: HA! He got OWNED!!!!!

Hogan: There's a man whom I've had many encounters with. The man, that they call Sting.

_5 minutes later..._

Sean: Best match I've seen thus far. These guys just don't want to Give up. Already, we've seen Sting counter the Ankle lock, and Ken Shamrock escape the death lock. Sting whips him into the corner, and STINGER SPLASH. Now he lifts Ken Shamrock in the air and SCORPION DEATH DROP! And there goes Ken Shamrock, for the 1-2-3. Now YJ Chris Jericho enters into the Ring.

_4½ minutes later..._

Sean: Chris Jericho just used a DDT to take down Sting, now Sting is on his back. It looks like Jericho is going for it. LIONSAULT! But NO...Sting lifts his knees up, making Chris get massive Abdominal pain. Sting Drops him with the Scorpion Death Drop. He's going for the Scorpion Death Lock.

Hogan: Thisis the move that made Sting as successful as he is.

Sean: Y2J counters is, and WALLS OF JERICHO!!!!!!!

Hogan: Sting is hanging on in there. Get him STING!!!!!!!!!!

Sean: Sting Reverses it, and puts Y2J back in the Death Lock. Oh and Chris can't survive, as he taps out. One more match, as Christopher Daniels enters the ring

_3 minutes later..._

Hogan: Christopher Daniels may be fresh compared to sting, but he just can't seem to beat the Stinger.

Sean: What's this. Christopher Daniels is going for a weapon. Don't do this. Not a Baseball Bat. I can't stand this.

Hogan: The Ref is down. I'm not going to let the Fallen Angel do this.

_Hogan get's up, and enters the ring, and clothesline Christopher Daniels. Hogan then takes the bat away. Hogan goes back._

Sean: Thank you Hogan. You did the right thing here.

Hogan: Well, I try.

Sean: The Ref has been revived, and The Fallen Angel is getting up. He's setting Sting up and...ANGEL WINGS!!!!! this is it. 1-2 and NO!!!!!1 Sting gets out.

Hogan: I have felt every bump and hit in this main event, from the very beginning of the Gauntlet, until now, and we know we are on the last legs of this main event.

Sean: I have felt it to Hogan. Sting whips Daniels into the Coner. STINGER SPLASH. Now Whipped into another, and again. Whipped into another, and Daniels is beign set up. Superplex. That is one bone chilling move there. I cant feel my hands now.

Hogan: Amazing. A superplex causes that to you

Sean: I'm just numb due to all this non stop action and adrenaline. Sting Locks it in.

_1 minute later..._

Sean: The Fallen angel isn't tapping out. Sting has the Death lock well in place.

Hogan: How much longer can Daniels last.

Sean: He's Tapped out. WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen. The winner of Tonight's main even, clocked in at 31 Minutes and 43 seconds, and the NEW...UWA World Heavyweight champion...STING!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sean: Congratulations to Sting. He's not exactly a spring chicken anymore, but he loves this sport, and he has begun his era, on this historic 1st edition, of Monday night OVERDRIVE. Good night Ladies and gentlemen, see you on Thursday.


	3. Week 1 Mayhem

Sean: Hello everybody, from the greatest company in the world, and the greatest city in the world, Toronto Canada, welcome to Thursday night Mayhem. I'm the Northern Commentator Sean Patrick, along with my broadcast partner, The Immortal Hulk Hogan.

Hogan: And what a night it's going to be. I was talking to the boss before the show, and we're going to be having ourselves an awesome main event. A ladder match, based on 2 of the winners of Tonight's matches, for the UWA TV title.

Sean: Last Monday, everybody, was something that is normally seen only on the Pay-Per-Views. We saw a few awesome matches, and then, the main event

_Clips from the main event of Overdrive were played._

Sean: What a way to kick off our company. If it's any indication for us, then we're heading right to the top.

Hogan: Better Believe it brother. You still get numb from that match?

Sean: Yes, and excuse me for not being a wrestler. I'm not immune to such things, as you are.

Hogan: It's alright brother. Now, await for us in the back, is non other, then 'The Franchise' Shane Douglas.

S.Douglas: Thank you hogan. I'm here in the back. Beside me, is Scott Stiener. Big Poppa what are your views about last weeks show, and what do you plan to do.

Stiener: It sucked, because Big bad booty daddy was not in the main event, nor was he the man that would become champion. But that's okay for now. What I plan to do. I'm gonna be going right to the top. I don't care who I have to go through, I will be Challenging Sting, at New Years Annihilation.

Sting then comes in. He stares at Scott Stiener.

Sting: You want to challenge me Scott. Well, you don't need to go through anybody. I'm giving you one single chance at my title, at NYA

Back to the Ring. The song, Seek and Destroy (Don't Own) By Metallica, starts up. Fog comes from the stage. After about 1 minute, The Virus comes out. He walks down to the ring, enters it, as fire explodes from the 8 corners. The Virus, smirks as he raises his right fis in the air, after kneeling down on one knee. He then grabs a Mic.

Virus: Ladies and gentlemen. It has been said already, but the UWA is truly the best of the best. We have the best Roster compared to anything else. All for me, to run through, and destroy. I'm your Prince of Destruction, The Virus, and tonight, I'm gonna make somebody BLEED!!!!!

The Crowd cheers at that. They start chanting The Virus's name. CM Punk then comes down to the ring.

2 Minutes later...

Sean: Virus has Punk in a full nelson Body scissors. It's wearing down Punk. Oh and Punk is tapping out.

Hogan: Well what about that. He is one crazy SOB, and I like this kid. How old is he?

Sean: Virus is one of my best friends, and I've known him for a long time. He's 22 years old, and as sick and twisted as he is, he always gets the job done correctly. He may not have made CM punk bleed, but rest assured, He will. I have this feeling that he's gonna be in our main event.

_Other Matches include:_

_Randy Savage Def Elix Skipper, Christopher Daniels Def Scotty2Hotty, AJ Styles Def Petey Williams. After that match, Bret Hart comes to the ring._

Bret: Based on the overall quality of the matches, Tonight's ladder match Main Event will be The Virus VS Christopher Daniels

_After a Commercial Break, Shane Douglas interviews Rey Mysterio._

S.Douglas: Rey, Rumors have it, that on SNME, you will be participating in the contest scheduled to determine the UWA world tag team champions. However, there is another rumor going around, that your partner is an unknown. Is this all True?

Rey: Shane Douglas, this is indeed true. I've been itchin to go back into the Tag team ranks for a while now. And as for the new guy, well naturally, I just want to help somebody out, give a head start in this business. Oh, and here's my boy right now, Johnny Bruneau

Johnny B: Yo Rey.

Rey: Yo, what up big man. Looking forward to Saturday?

Johnny B: Better believe it boss.

S.Douglas: Johnny Bruneau, may I ask you, how does it feel, to be in the presence of 'The Franchise'?

Johnny B: Yo, it's alright. I can feel the confidence in you. You're a man who bring out the best and worst in people, and I like that. It's just unfortunate, that we'll be whooping a whole lotta ass on Saturday, and everyday. Especially dealing with a couple of your former proteges, The Naturals.

_20 minutes later..._

Sean: This 2 hour broadcast has been leading up to this great match we see here. Virus jumps off the turnbuckle, and splashes right onto the fallen angel . The Virus has made Daniels a human sacrifice, to that unforgiving ladder.

Hogan: and you can see that blood coming from when The Virus smashed The Fallen Angel's head on that exposed turnbuckle.

Sean: A steel Chair: Oh I remember this. He told me what he's gonna do

_The Virus jump from the top turnbuckle, puts chair underneath him as if he's leg dropping the chair. They land on Christopher Daniels_

Sean: HELLHAMMER! That's what The Virus Calls that move. Of all things holy, I am speechless.

Hogan: And it looks like Daniels is out.

Sean: Not quite. The Virus has set up the Ladder, and is going up there. Daniels is following.

Hogan: What's this? AJ Styles comes out from benieth the ring, and he...He pushes both men off the Ladder, and onto the floor.

Sean: No. Not this way. AJ Styles is gonna...He's got it. AJ Styles, has taken, the UWA TV title from above the ring. Now as he climbs down, he's celebrating, as if he's won the million dollars.

Hogan: TRAVESTY BROTHER!!!!!!

Sean: DO you have to Yell like that? I'm pissed off that AJ styles ruined a perfectly good match. Oh but here comes Bret Hart, and he looks pissed.

_Bret Harts comes to AJ Styles, and grabs the title, then a Mic._

Bret Hart: AJ, you have ruined a perfectly good match, and now, you'll have to pay the consequences. Next week, on Overdrive, you will be facing Christopher Daniels and The Virus in a falls count anywhere, Handicap match. Now if you win, you will be eligible to compete for the UWA TV title, come NYA, replacing the guy you pinned. The person you don't pin, chooses the match type. However, should you lose this match, You will be suspended for 1 year. Oh, and your spot in the Fatal 4 way Inferno match has been officially removed. I hope you're happy boi. Now get out of here, and stay away from Saturday night's Main Event, or You're Fired.

Sean: And that is the best authoritive decision I've ever heard in my 23 years of existence.

After the Show

Sean Patrick walks up backstage, looking for The Virus and Johnny Bruneau.

Johnny B: Yo Sean. Over here.

The 3 friends begin to drink.

Virus: Man, I can't wait until next week. I had that title in my grasp, and yet I couldn't get it. Man, That isn't cool at all. At least you had a good night Sean.

Johnny B: Yeah boi. Any night chilling with Hogan at ringside while calling the matches is like heaven to most people.

Sean: Yeah, he's cool. But he gets the weekends off, so I have a different guy helping with Commentary. Rowdy Roddy Piper, to be exact.

Virus: Nice. Yo, I got a ho date tonight with Stace, so I gotta split early guys L8ter Dudes.


	4. Week 1 Main Event

Sean: From Music City, Nashville Tennessee, I'm the Northern Commentator, Sean Patrick. And UWA proudly presents it's first edition, of the UWA Saturday night Main Event. Joining me at ringside, is my Main Event Broadcast Partner, 'Hot Rod' Rowdy Roddy Piper

Roddy: That's right Sean, and I am Excited. In just our first week alone, we've crowned Sting as the UWA champion, Saw a brutal Ladder Match between The Virus and Christopher Daniels, which ended, in Controversy, when AJ Styles stole the TV title. And I loved it all.

Sean: And you'll love being her Hot Rod, as we did manage to get the rights to the name of this program, so we still have a lot of things to do, before we can exceed this night's already legendary status. Rod, the main event is something to look forward to, as we will be having a Tag team Battle Royal, for the UWA tag titles. My boi, Johnny Bruneau, teaming up with former World champion Rey Mysterio, will be in this Battle Royal

Roddy: Unfortunately, we don't have as many tag teams to make it a 20 team, but we're close enough. And news from boss, it's gonna be in a Royal Rumble Fashion. Let's Display the teams, in no particular order.

- Team 3D

- World's Greatest Tag Team

- The Naturals

- Santino Marrella and Elix Skipper

- Hardcore Holly and Elijah Burke

- Rey Mysterio and Johnny Bruneau

- Big Show and Umaga

- Finlay and Chris Jericho

- Gregory Helms and CM Punk

- Hiedenriech and Boogeyman

_Later in the evening, the main event of the 10 team Royal Rumble begins._

Announcer: The following contests, is the 10 team Royal rumble, and it is to determine, the UWA World Tag Team Champions.

_Suddenly, The Virus's music is played, as The Virus comes to the commentator's table_

Sean: V, what brings you here?

Virus: What, can't a friend offer some moral Support. I'm here to be the first to congratulate Johnny and Rey winning the tag titles. I believe in the both of them that much. Hot rod, good to meet ya

Roddy: Same here

Finlay's music plays, as he and Chris Jericho enter first. The Naturals music is played next. 90 seconds pass by, as the Big Show's music plays, as he and Umaga come to the ring.

Sean: Oh now there is a large tag team. Their size advantage is enough to give them the win. But It seems like the other teams are teaming up to take down the big guys.

Roddy: Don't forget, Umaga went nearly a year undefeated when he started in the last company he was in. What makes you think, it will be any different.

Sean: Is hoping good enough?

Roddy: I guess. Next team is coming in

_The music, for the World's greatest tag team, now is playing. They enter the ring, and attack Umaga, who simply pushes them aside._

Sean: Oh and look at Umaga. Big Show barely has to do anything. The Naturals attack, an fail. Big show just sends them over the top Rope. The Naturals are out. What's this? The Boogeyman's music. Here comes big boogey, and Hiedenriech!

Roddy: Those 2 are also very big men. If anything, they should be able to take on the Big Show and Umaga.

Sean: Oh that is just gross. The Boogeyman just ate worms, right infront of the big show, and he SPITS THEM OUT. The Big Show is disgusted, and He leaves the ring. Umaga is pissed, because he's been eliminated as well.

Roddy: Not that I blame Umaga. When I won the tag titles with Ric Flair, he and I worked quite well together. If he abandoned me like Big show did, I'd be pissed off as well. And The Bulldozer is attacking the Big show. But Big Show counters and chokeslams Umaga on the rampway.

Sean: Now, another Teams comes on out. It's REY MYSTERIO! And his tag team partner, Johnny Bruneau. And they run into the rig. Johnny is the bigger of the 2, and it looks like he can easily take on guys, like Boogeyman. Nice Suplex by Johnny. Rey hits an Enziguri on Y2J, which stumbled him back. Finlay lifts him up, and is gonna...NO! Rey slides down, and dropkicks Finlay in the back of the head, and there goes Finlay and Jericho.

Roddy: Hiedenriech eliminates both members of the world's greatest Tag team. A New team is coming down.

A meteor firework is shot to the stage, as Team 3D comes out.

Roddy: The most decorated tag team is here. Team 3D! And they're starting off strong.

Sean: Spinning wheel kick by Rey, to Brother Devon. This is a rough match. What's this. It's Scott Stiener. And LOOK! He has Sting by the Collar, and he's dragging the UWA champ down to the ring.

Roddy: Sting is being beaten up by the Genetic Freak. This is what you do, to gain the advantage for a title match. Wear them down.

Sean: It looks like Hiedenriech has a problem with Stiener doing the attack. And STEINER JUST CRACKED STING'S BAT OVER STING'S BACK. Heidenriech is calling Scott Steiner out.

Roddy: He should be focusing on the match more, Sean.

Sean: I have to agree Hot Rod. This is an important match right now, as History has been made this week, and more History will continue. Hardcore Holly's music is playing now, which means he and Elijah Burke are on their way. And they take advantage of the situation, by suplexing Hiedenriech out. Both Burke and Holly are hurt due to that. It's just 2 teams in there now. Steiner is leaving Sting there, as the Medics come to Sting's Aide.

Roddy: I really like you kid. You are an amazing play-by-play commentator.

Sean: Thanks Hot Rod. During all this commotion, the clock ticks down again, this time, it's Gregory Helms and CM Punk coming down to the ring. And they're going after Team3D.

Roddy: Team 3D fights out, and takes down Rey. He's hanging upside down from the ropes, as Johnny tries to save him.

Sean: Wise move there. Now we see CM punk whipped into Gregory helms. The two are exchanging words now. Punk turns around and 3D!!!!!!!!!!!! Gregory Helms smirks at that, and leaves.

Roddy: And the last team now enters the ring. Santino Marrella, and Elix Skipper. Both know what it's like to taste gold. Elix Skpper was part of the Triple X tandem, while Santino won the Interconinental title in his first match, back in 2007, against Umaga

Sean: And these look like guys who can easily work together. They seem to be getting along great here. Holly and Burke are back in. Well, Burke is. OH, Johnny Superkicked Elijah Burke, and crashed into Holly, they both got knocked over.

Virus: Get 'em JOHNNY!!!!!!

Sean: Well Finally

Virus: Sorry...got to engrossed into the match

Roddy: We can see that.

Sean: Clothesline from Santino sends out Brother Ray, and there goes Team 3D, now, we are just awaiting the last elimination

Roddy: Yeah. This is good.

Virus: I'm not gonna talk much

Sean: K then. Rey Jumped onto Elix, and Hurricanrana. Nice move there by Rey Mysterio. Johnny, Is just trying to out-do Santino. Both are amazing technical wrestlers, only measured up by their toughness and heart. Santino is whipped into Elix, knocking him down. Santino is shocked. Don't turn your attention away.

Roddy: Because that will happen. A Dropkick to the back of Santino, which sends him flying. He manages to hold on. He gets back in.

Sean: Only to be Superkicked by Johnny.He's down. What's this, Johnny Is going up. Elix skipper is up, but Rey knocks him back down. SHOOTING STAR PRESS on Santino.

Roddy: Nice move there by Johnny Bruneau. Elix Skipper now has Rey over his head. Wait... Rey escapes, only to be clotheslined.

Sean: Nice move there by Elix Skipper. Now, He picks up Rey. Johnny Slips under the bottom rope. He goes back in, and SUPERKICK to Elix Skipper. This makes Elix loose his balance, as he drops Rey. Johnny Grabs him, and...NO! Elix doesn't hit the floor.

Roddy: What a match

Sean: You said it. Rey hits the Enziguri as Santino gets up, as it send him over. But like Elix he's hanging on.

Roddy: What's this? They're pausing.

Sean: DROPKICK! To both Santino and Elix, as they both hit the floor. WE GOT NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS

Rey Myster's music plays, as Johnny lifts Rey onto his shoulders. The ref comes in with the tag titles.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen. This match has been clocked in at 15 minutes, 5 second. Here are your winners, and NEW...UWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! REY MYSTERIO, AND JOHNNY BRUNEAU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sean and The Virus leave, as they get in the ring, to celebrate with Johnny and Rey.

Roddy: What anamazing finish to an amazing week. I'm Hot Rod, Rowdy Roddy Piper, That's Sean Patrick. Good night everybody. See ya next Saturday


End file.
